gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cynth Wylde/Boot Camp for Newbies
Welcome Northern Lands Bannerman! 'Protocol' The first thing you must understand here in the practice yard, is that you will not become a warrior in a day, a week or even in a year. It takes training, listening and discipline. However, we are here to help you become the best that you can be. That is, if you are willing. Now pick up your sword... As soon as you arrive, send a raven to your leader and introduce yourself. They will want to know your Time zone, Fealty, level and how many times you have reincarnated, if at all. You will then be assigned to an officer and a camp. Go to the chat room and introduce yourself. This is not to embarrass you, but to get to know you and aid you where we can. Every action has a consequence in this very complex, ever-changing world and so the only way to stay abreast is to ask questions, read the DB forums and study the . When you speak in Facebook, sign off with your Thorium ID (Located in the ACCOUNT tab on your game interface) as well as your character name. 'So what do I do now? ' * Take your time. There is absolutely no rush. Start completing your quests and immerse yourself in the world of Westeros. It is a very large realm and there is so much to explore, so it is important you do not get overwhelmed. Nothing is expected from you, as long as you are enjoying yourself. * Bran the Builder. The foundation to your success as a bannerman is your coin. You need a consistent and progressive source of income to get you going and to keep you going. As soon as you can, get your counting house to level 10 and your Village Center (resources) likewise. From there you should continue to build your primary buildings, depending on the avenue you wish to proceed. Blacksmith (Battle), Market (Trade) and Embassy (Intrigue). * Know your Fealty. '''Learn the history of your house and its background. What does your sigil represent? What does your motto mean? Are you a worshiper of the Old Gods? Or to you serve The Seven? It is important to understand where your house originates from, of what it stands for, and where its strengths lie in comparison to all the others. This book will help you understand The Lore of Westeros. * '''Recruit. Sworn Swords assist you in every aspect, whether it’s adventures, quests or dealings with other Bannermen. It helps to have at least six. The amount of Sworn Swords that you are restricted to, is entirely dependent upon your level or your Command Points. You should have two Sworn Swords by level five, and one more for every five levels thereafter. Your Sworn Swords need not be peerless to be effective but equipping is where you should spend your silver. Purchase or collect items that suit the style of you and your Sworn Sword. Equipment either suits a fighter, trader or a spy, buy both defensive and offense equipment for them. Visit the store from time-to-time, as they have excellent bargains. Build up your Sworn Sword in Quests or AvA/PtP< actions. Buy Peerless Sworn Swords later, when you are more confident. A Peerless Sworn Sword is more expensive to replace, and common Sworn Swords pay for themselves. * Honor. 'Only friendly actions are permitted against your brother Bannermen in your Alliance. These actions are ''Aid, Barter and Bribe. If your brother/sister makes a call to arms, and you have a reasonable chance to win, you are expected to support him/her. * '''Respect. While chat in game is there for general conversation, we ask that you reserve it for questions, seeking aid or for friendly advice. This is requested because chat is fleeting and verbosity leads to confusion. While we are not overly strict on roleplay, we certainly do not want to hear too much of your day-to-day outerworldy experiences. Treat everyone with respect, we do not tolerate racial/sexist/homophobic or any derogatory behavior. * Save gold. Every consecutive week that you are active, you win gold. Budget it for the Money Chests, the Brew house and the Jeweled Sword in the Buildings. You will need the income to level-up quickly. The more income you make, the more talents and command points you will receive. When you receive talents, put it first toward your House Fealty, second for Defense, and then, toward a specialty. Work on your strengths and limit your weaknesses. 'Where are you going?' * Alignment. Have you finished your alignment quest? Do you want to seek a prestigeous title? (coming soon) * Reincarnation. Are you ever dreamed what it would have been like to be a Lannister? What are the benefits? What will I lose? How do you do it? (coming soon) * Dragons. Have you also heard people talking about dragons? Is there any truth to this? (coming soon) * Elite Items. Are they really worthwhile? What is the best was to forge one? (coming soon) * AvA. What does that mean? What do I do? * PtP. Do you want to be the best fighter, but you keep losing. I want to be richer, but most of my trading is unsuccessful. What's the point of being a thief, spy or saboteur. (coming soon) * Optimization. Do you love the game, but you can't spend twenty four hours in front of the computer/tablet. Here is how. (coming soon) 'The Wodehouse Workshop? ' * Combat. (coming soon) * Outfitting * Kills. ''(coming soon)'' Do not assume that the person chatting to you in this Alliance is trusted. Aliases are frowned upon but they do occur. Please do not Facebook friends here, or give out personal information until they are validated and trusted, some people confuse the actions taken in this game for real life. Decide if you are willing to commit to playing almost daily. If not, an Alliance is not for you. If you don’t stay active, the game will tag you and out you will be released. Ravens and Chat are unreliable and fleeting. Please join our Facebook page. Wiki's Guides and Tutorials Category:Blog posts